Little Brother
by Fayk
Summary: Almost the same as my story "Big Brother", except the roles are reversed. They are not part of the same story line. This contains heavy infantilism/abdl themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother," Thor said quietly as he knocked on Lokis bedroom door.

"Yes Thor?" Loki said from behind the door,

"You know why I'm here Loki..." Thor said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Remind me brother," Loki said, Thor could almost hear the sinister grin in his voice.

"I need your help..." Thor answered quietly,

"With?"

"Loki, open the door" Thor demanded

"What do you need from me brother?"

"Loki, please. You know this is an important day, I don't have a lot of time" he said, trying to remain calm. He hated going through the same routine every morning.

"Well you might as well let me know what you need then, brother, so I can assist you sooner"

Thor took one last look around, and whispered: "I need you to change my diaper".

The door opened to reveal, as Thor had imagined, a grinning Loki. He was already dressed for the days event. Thor, on the other hand, was wearing an old pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt hung down to his mid thigh area. Underneath, he sported a bulky diaper, sagging with urine. Thors shirt covered it well, though if one was looking for it and listened well they could hear the tell tale crinkle of the diaper he tried to hide.

Thor always woke up early to be changed into a thinner diaper more suitable for day time, where he would be exposed to more people.

Loki stripped Thor of his shirt and pants, and placed a hand on the front of Thors diaper. "It's good you came when you did, brother, you're almost leaking".

As was usually the case when Loki changed Thors diapers, Thor remained quiet.

"Now lay down," Loki instructed. Thor took his place on the large changing pad Loki had arranged for him on his bed.

"Is it not _pathetic," _Loki said as he undid the tapes on Thors diaper, "That before Asgards new kings coronation he requires his younger brother to change his diaper?".

Thor averted Loki's eyes and blushed, "Brother, you know the circumstances of this".

"Yes, but, how can Asgard truly be in good hands while its ruler has yet to master the difficult art form that is toilet training?", Loki said with a smirk.

To this Thor had no reply. It wasn't that he wasn't toilet trained. It was that, since he turned 16, he often had difficulties realizing he had to go until it was to late. He'd be wrapped up in a battle, or laughing with his friends and the need of release wouldn't even enter his mind, until it was too late and his pants were soaked, or in worse cases messy.

Loki had helped ail this problem though. Soon after it developed Loki had seen he had an advantage over Thor.

...

"Brother, perhaps you require a little protection" Loki had said one night when Thor had come home after messing his pants while riding his horse.

"Loki, you have no place making suggestions like that" Thor was furious at this idea, he wouldn't accept that he was so infantile as to need "protection".

"And you, Thor, have no place representing the throne of Asgard by walking around with fecal matter in your pants!"

"It wasn't my fault" Thor argued back.

"Then tell me Thor, whos fault is it that you-"

"You don't need to scold me, you should remember that I am the older brother"

"I would prefer not to think of my older brother as someone who often comes home with soiled pants. Now, stop with this foolishness. You realize this cannot continue if you are to be king?"

Thor scowled at him, "I'm not a child, and shall not be treated like one"

"You're right, a child has some control over his bladder and bowels. While you have proven, countless times, that you do not. You, _big brother_, are more comparable to an infant"

Thor stayed silent, trying to come up with a proper retort.

"You really have nothing Thor. There is no excuse for behavior like this. I would like to think you're merely being careless, but I'm assuming this is something you have no control over" Loki said, almost grinning.

"If I-" Thor started,

"No Thor, this is much beyond your control. If you ask me, I think you should be put back in diapers before such a time that you can control yourself. And I'm sure father would agree" Loki said, now completely grinning at Thor.

"Brother, you don't need to tell father, he doesn't need to know" Thor said, unable to hide his panic.

"Oh? But is this not something that concerns him? Should he not be aware that his son- who is to be king of Asgard- occasionally has such accidents? Do you not think that he would want to help his son?" Loki taunted.

"Loki, please" Thor begged

"Maybe I should tell mother as well, what a nice surprise that would be for her. 'Oh mother, you should know that your son Thor whom you have devoted years of your life to still occasionally wets and messes himself', yes, I'm sure she'd love to change your diapers, feed you bottles, and coo over what a little helpless baby you turned out to be" Loki said, smirking at Thor.

"Brother, what can I do to keep this between us?" Thor said. It wasn't hard for him to realize his brother- the god of mischief- had an alternative motive.

"I will be the one to diaper you"

"No"

"Shame then, I guess mummy wont mind looking after you then"

"Loki, you're being unreasonable"

"Yes, you're right. I suppose it would be better for mother and father to know"

"Loki,"

"You always were their little baby,"

"Fine." Thor mumbled

"What was that?"

"Fine" Thor repeated

"Fine what?" Loki said, his smirk reforming

"You know perfectly well-"

"What do I know, brother?"

"You can_ diaper _me" Thor said, having to force the word "diaper" out

...

And Loki did. Everyday Thor would visit his room before going out.

Though there were few days when he neglected this, when he would go out wearing a soggy nighttime diaper or altogether without a diaper (for they were all kept in Lokis room). Loki would punish Thor with a spanking, and threaten to reveal his secret.

Loki removed the wet diaper from under Thors bottom, "You know, I've always liked the look of you like this. Completely dependent on your little brother"

"Loki, if you just let me-" Thor began

"Don't talk like that Thor, you know diapers are a big responsibility. If you leave them to long you'll get a rash, and if you don't put the tapes tight enough you'll leak- And everyone would see what a little baby you really are. You don't want that, do you brother?"

Thor knew this argument well, and he knew he would gain nothing from continuing it. He let out a sigh, and remained silent.

Loki taped down the last tape on Thors diaper. "There," he said patting his bottom, "You're all ready for your big day".


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, brother" Thor said, as he stood up.

Much to Thors relief, Loki had chosen a thinner diaper for the coronation. He was worried Loki would have him wear a thick diaper underneath his armour.

"Your welcome" Loki said, examining his work and slightly adjusting Thors diaper.

"Loki, stop I-" Thor began, moving away from Loki, "I think I-.."

"Yes?"

"I have to-"

Thors knees quivered slightly. And a warm blush spread across his cheeks.

"Thor?" Loki asked,

"I um.."

"Thor, did you wet yourself?"

"I didn't mean to I just-" Thor stumbled on the words

"Thor, please tell me what you just did" Loki said, remaining completely calm.

"I wet myself" Thor mumbled quietly,

"Please Thor, speak up"

"I wet my diaper" Thor said clearly. He hung his head, ashamed of himself. "It's just, nerves I suppose".

"Thor, a king shouldn't wet himself when he gets nervous" Loki said.

"I was wearing a diaper"

"One that I just finished putting on you. You know, a king shouldn't be wearing diapers in the first place"

"I know,"

"You know how I handle this behaviour, don't you?"

"Yes" Thor said, he knew exactly where this was going. He could see the mischief on his brothers face. As angry as Loki acted Thor knew he enjoyed this. Though Thor himself hated it.

"Good, now, remove your diaper please"

Thor obeyed, and undid the tapes on his diaper. He listened to the snap sound as they opened. He hated that sound. He pulled the tapes slowly to lessen the noise.

"Thor, hurry up"

Thor swallowed, and removed his diaper leaving himself completely naked in front of Loki. He folded it in half and handed it to Loki.

"Good, now get on your knees" Loki demanded.

Thor obeyed.

Loki unfolded the diaper slowly, and examined it. "My, my. We sure did need to pee, didn't we?" he asked.

"Yes" Thor answered, looking at the ground.

"Now, a big boy would have said something" Loki said, "He would have asked to have his diaper removed so he could use the toilet like a good boy".

Thor stayed focused on the ground. He tried to ignore Lokis words.

"Thor, look at me please" Loki demanded.

Thor looked up at Loki, who held the diaper unfolded in his hand.

"Thor you just don't ever learn," Loki said, as he approached Thor, "It's pathetic that I must treat my soon to be king this way on his coronation day".

Loki held the wet diaper next to Thors nose. "Do you smell that brother?" he asked.

"Yes" Thor said, moving his head away. This treatment was not what he had expected.

"You understand, Thor," he said as he pressed the wet diaper against Thors nose, "That this is not how kings are to conduct themselves? Nervously wetting themselves like this. This is not how children are supposed to behave, Thor, this is the behavior we expect from infants. Do you understand that?".

"Yes" Thor said, disgusted by the smell of his own urine. He wanted to push the diaper away from his face, and hurt Loki for making him feel so ashamed of himself. But he couldn't, for Loki was speaking true. And Loki could say these things to others, and Thor would not become king.

"Thor, you are an infant. You're a little baby who still wets his diapers, and needs his little brother to care for him" Loki said, continuing to press the diaper on Thors nose. "This is how we treat animals, isn't it Thor? This is how animals must be reminded of their wrong doings. Kings should not behave like babies, and be treated as animals, should they Thor?".

"No," Thor agreed. He wanted to scream, _Then why do you treat me this way? _But he couldn't.

"Now, Thor," Loki commanded, setting aside the diaper, "You know whats next?"

Thor gulped, for he did know. "Yes".

Loki sat at the edge of his bed, "Well, come then".

Thor took his place. He laid down on his stomach over Lokis knees, his rear facing up.

"You know, brother, I do not enjoying doing this" Loki said calmly. He placed a hand on Thors bottom gently.

Thor prepared himself for the pain that was to follow.

Loki pulled his hand back, and Thor clenched his teeth.

A loud smack echoed through the room.

"Loki, please"

Followed by another.

"Loki!", Thor pleaded. Loki remained completely calm, and didn't speak a word.

And another.

And another..

Until Thors rear was bright red, and his eyes were involuntarily watering.

"Brother..." Thor said quietly, still lying on Lokis knees. His bottom ached. It burned. He felt ashamed of himself. "Brother I didn't mean to wet myself...".

"Thor, that doesn't change that you did" Loki said, "Now get up".

Thor obeyed and slowly stood up, though it hurt. He cursed Loki for doing this to him so close to the ceremony. He wiped away his tears and tried to ignore his embarrassment. Loki wanted to see him like this, he must remain strong. He must not be weak.

"Do you understand why I must treat you like this?" Loki asked,

"Yes brother," Thor said, looking down at his feet.

"Would you like to tell me why?" Loki asked, lifting Thors chin up so they were eye to eye.

"Because I wet my diaper"

"And why is that unacceptable?"

"Because kings shouldn't wear diapers"

"Thor, explain to me why you are exempt from this" Loki said accusingly.

"Because... I can't help having occasional accidents"

"Every day is not occasional Thor, you are simply incontinent. You are an infant"

"I am an infant" Thor repeated, his eyes trailing away from Lokis.

"Thor, look at me" Loki commanded, and Thor obeyed."Now, would you like me to put you in a fresh diaper?" he asked.

"Yes, please put me in a new diaper" Thor answered, reluctantly but obediently.

"You understand you've shown me that I must put you into a thicker diaper?"

"I understand" Thor said.

"Lay down, big brother" Loki mocked, with a grin on his face.

Thor obeyed, laying down on his back.

"Don't look so down brother, it's your big day" Loki said as he selected one of Thors nighttime diapers. "I'm sure this one will hold up just find, don't you brother?".

"Loki, all of Asgard will be able to see that underneath my clothing" he said, looking horrified at the diaper.

"They'll only notice if they're looking for it" Loki answered as he placed the diaper underneath Thors aching bottom, "Most will not assume the king of Asgard is wearing a diaper. Those who even take notice will simply think it merely _looks_ like you're wearing a diaper".

"Brother, please" Thor said, hoping Loki would show a little empathy and allow him to wear a thinner one.

"Hush now, I'm not arguing this" he replied, "How humiliating would it be if you got nervous again and your diaper leaked in front of all of Asgard? They would certainly notice if their king was standing before the with wet pants". He spread a thick layer of diaper cream over Thors crotch. Thor was grateful that Loki at least didn't want him to get a rash. He applied a layer of baby powder and taped the diaper shut.

"Now, keep this one clean" Loki said.

Thor picked up his pajama bottoms. As he began to put them on Loki tapped him on the shoulder. Thor turned around to see Loki holding Thors clothing for the coronation, including his helmet.

"Thank you" Thor said, graciously taking his clothing.


End file.
